


【幸越】包厢（带球跑背景）

by zinawish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 双性, 带球跑, 狗血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 2020新赛季观后感。双性的龙马。短打一发完。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Kudos: 13





	【幸越】包厢（带球跑背景）

龙马抬起头，原想看看粉丝们拼凑给他的加油录像，却差点被二楼包厢外幸村赤裸的上半身闪瞎眼。全球今年疫情严重，龙马对阵西德尼这场美网第二轮比赛的观众只有他那些还没被淘汰的同事们。西德尼于前年运动伤宣布退役，换了金属踝关节后又宣布回归。  
这是西德尼回归后的第一场大满贯，作为前世界第一，大家对他的表现颇为期待，专门在包厢隔离的球员们也纷纷跑出来观赏他俩的比赛。龙马一眼扫见了他国中的部长手冢国光、哥哥越前龙雅、朋友拉尔夫·莱因哈特、凯宾，马隆、喜欢在推特上和龙雅吵架的澳大利亚天才新秀威金斯和隔壁金发碧眼的俄罗斯美女球员阿尼娅，但其中最能引起龙马注意的，还是疫情期间用封禁作为借口赖在他家没走过的幸村精市。  
幸村精市平时有着东亚人独有的害羞和内敛，基本不在大家面前脱衣服这么长时间，可他今天不仅脱了，还特意站在包厢外阳光充足的地方边吃玉米沙拉边暗暗向龙马秀他即使吃粗了一圈，但还是有着肌肉线条的腰身，看的龙马火气上涌，恨不得往幸村的胃里灌下一整桶可乐和一百块炸鸡。  
幸村在辛辛那提的表现简直可以用糟糕透顶来形容，刚上场就大比分输给了意大利的佩罗塔，大家形容他好像不会拿球拍了，都怀疑幸村在疫情期间有了新欢，荒废了训练。有新欢对于幸村来说不是什么大新闻，这些年他换过的女朋友两只手都数不过来，但荒废训练着实让人大跌眼镜。  
这是自然。他和龙马都清楚他在龙马家究竟过着多禽兽多荒淫无度的生活，他把修复关系与在龙马身上耕耘放在了疫情期间事务的第一位，工会主席连任和网球训练都得靠边站。幸村腰上残存着得马甲线痕迹得感谢他这个决定。  
“给拓也添个小妹妹吧，小朋友？”这段时间幸村经常贴着龙马的耳边这样问道。  
“做梦去吧，幸村。”龙马冷笑道，想激怒幸村，可能是世界第一的压力与工会主席的鸡毛蒜皮很好的磨砺了幸村的耐性，幸村没对龙马发过脾气，也没说过一次重话，只是会乖乖蹭上来，像只大猫咪似的，把龙马的怒气也给磨没了。  
拓也是他们五年前一夜情的产物，长相几乎是缩小版的幸村。那夜，龙马第一次捧起美国网球公开赛的冠军奖杯，第一次在冠军宴会上和阿尼娅跳舞，本是终身难忘的美好一夜，喝高的美网亚军幸村在他房间里堵住他，把美好的夜晚糟蹋成龙马的噩梦。尽管幸村有着张漂亮的脸蛋和一双时常水汪汪的无辜鹿眼，但对于龙马来说，幸村的性格绝对是他朋友们当中最糟糕的那个，幸村从国中起时不时与龙马针锋相对，就算是喝醉了，幸村也要洋洋得意的猛戳龙马一直隐藏的秘密痛楚——柔软的双乳和泥泞的下身，仿佛他在床上捅进龙马体内，就等于在赛场上成功压制了龙马一样。  
“你还差得远呢！”龙马那时疼的快要抽搐过去，眼泪不停滴落在枕头，以为自己正身处飓风。等龙马挣脱后，一切都迟了，拓也已经在他体内生了根，长了芽，把他生活搅得一团乱。  
龙马无法拿掉这个小生命，他只能让自己消失一段时间。等他抱着拓也回到大众视野时，幸村已经打败西德尼，创造了亚洲人的奇迹，成为了新的世界第一，达到了他的目标。而龙马则继续向世人隐瞒着生育带来的苦果，一点点爬回世界前二十，龙马接下来的目标是让自己重新回到世界前十，他把自己安排得好好得，直到幸村在禁足令下达之前敲开了他家的门。  
龙马怀疑幸村那天是卡着点敲开他家的门的，他们之间对拓也的争夺已经持续了足足两年，在这期间，幸村无数次造访他家，已经与拓也达成友好的关系。幸村私下老抨击龙马和拓也的亲子鉴定一定是假的，拓也看着就是他和哪位女人生的，一直试着把拓也带回幸村家。只是拓也更喜欢龙马，对幸村的提议不为所动。“幸村叔叔看起来很可怕。”这是拓也对龙马说的话。  
龙马非常赞同拓也。幸村在家里的存在是个威胁，后来发生的事情也证明了龙马的预感是正确的，幸村实在太过敏锐，他在夜里搂着龙马腰的手就能说明一切问题。  
“时间到。”裁判的声音从音响传来，龙马站起身，又看了眼包厢。幸村已经吃完沙拉，正握着栏杆，依旧没穿衣服，正对着龙马那边微笑，一阵风吹拂过他卷曲的秀发，龙马移开目光，示意球童送球。  
“……幸村看来最近过得不错啊，”龙马隐约捕捉到解说的声音，不知道是哪位球员一边看直播一边看现场，“腰都胖了一圈。——”  
“他看样子这场球更支持越前哦，他俩关系什么时候这么好了，前段时间……”  
龙马垂下头，他的发球局，明黄色的球被球童准确无误地送到他手里。你会习惯生命中有我存在的，小朋友。幸村曾对他说过。  
其实，龙马早习惯幸村在他生命中的存在了。只不过看着幸村紫色双眼中海洋般的期待，作为对那夜飓风小小的报复，龙马故意没把这话说出口。


End file.
